Twists and Turns
by leefert
Summary: A turn of events leaves us wondering what happened


Twists and Turns *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The scene opens in a cemetery.  
  
There are flowers around, a canopy set up. There are lots of people gathered around the canopy. Many of these people are holding umbrellas, wearing black, or dress uniforms. Everyone has their backs turned to the viewer so that no faces can be seen. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's Tuesday. The weather is cool and dry. The shift has just begun. The officers of the NYPD are gathered in role call.  
  
"All right. Keep your eyes open. Stay safe." Lieutenant Swersky ends after addressing the officers.  
  
They all stand and prepare to leave the room. Sully, Faith, Bosco, and Davis stick back a bit.  
  
"Why is it always stay safe?" Sully asks.  
  
"Because we aren't known to have the best safety record in the world." Faith answers.  
  
They all walk out to their RMPs.  
  
"Keep your eyes open little boys" Bosco quips  
  
Faith laughs.  
  
"How do you put up with that Faith?" Sully asks as they get into their RMP.  
  
Faith and Bosco laugh as they climb into their RMP. They watch Sully and Davis pull off.  
  
"55 David to Central, 10-98." Bosco radios and starts the car. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Squad 55, Ladder 100, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3 apartment fire 1341 Riverside."  
  
Taylor looks at Kim, "Let's roll." *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you ready to go?" Bosco asks  
  
"Yeah, let's get out there. We've got criminals to catch." Faith cracks.  
  
They roll out onto Arthur they head off.  
  
"Well looky there, our first jagoff of the day." Bosco quips as he turns on the lights. To pull over a car that was driving erratically.  
  
The car pulls over and Faith approaches.  
  
"License and registration please." Faith instructs the driver  
  
"I'm sorry officer, my." The driver stammers  
  
"License and registration." Faith says growing impatient  
  
The driver fumbles around.  
  
"If I have to ask for it again, I am going to pull you out of this car and have it searched. License and registration." Faith orders.  
  
The man finally digs out his registration and hands it to Faith. She walks back to the RMP to write the ticket.  
  
"What's wrong with people always making excuses?" Faith asks Bosco  
  
"Dunno." He replies  
  
Faith gets the information back, no warrants, and no outstanding fines. She decides to let the man off with a warning. She walks back to his car.  
  
"Here is your license and registration. I'm going to let you off with a warning this... time!'  
  
Faith is alarmed as the driver has pulled a pistol and is holding it on her.  
  
"You don't want to do this." Faith tries to reason  
  
"I have no choice. Now put your weapon on the hood of my car and keep your hands where I can see them." The man says  
  
"My partner won't let you get away with this." She looks back at the RMP where Bosco is staring at something on the street.  
  
"Look at me! Do I really look like I am kidding?" The man asks  
  
Faith puts her weapon on the hood. The driver opens the door.  
  
"What the?" Bosco exclaims as he begins to get out of the RMP. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" The man yells to Bosco  
  
"What do you want?" Faith asks  
  
"I want you people to leave me alone!" The man cries  
  
"We will, just go. We won't follow you. Let me have my gun back and I'll return to the car. We will let you go." Faith attempts to reason.  
  
"It's not that easy." The man yells as he grabs Faith's handcuffs. "I can't trust you that much. You'll just shoot me!"  
  
He takes Faith's hands and cuffs her. He jumps back into his car and speeds off. Faith's gun falls to the pavement. Bosco jumps out of the car and runs to Faith, grabbing her gun he uncuffs her.  
  
"Let's go!" Faith yells as they jump back into the car and peel off up the street.  
  
Bosco is thinking aloud "This asshole thinks he's gonna get away with that." They corner hard and have almost caught up to the perp. Faith has radioed into command and they ask for chase speed.  
  
"45 mph." Faith radios back.  
  
"Shut it down." The radio instructs.  
  
"They're gonna let him get away with that? Damnit! I can't believe it!" Bosco exclaims as he pulls the car to the side of the street.  
  
He gets out of the car and slams the door shut. Faith gets out of the car as well.  
  
"He'll be back. He's stupid. We'll see him again." Faith comments. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Priest takes out a Bible and begins to say a few words. His face is the only one that can be seen. He reads from the 23rd Psalm.  
  
"The Lord is my shepherd: I shall not want. He maketh me lie down in green pastures: He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake.  
  
Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil for thou art with me: thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies; thou annointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.  
  
Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me for all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever." *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully and Davis are walking up the street ticketing cars with expired meters.  
  
"I love playing meter maid." Sully cracks  
  
"Whoa Sul! What is that smell?" Davis asks as he stands beside a car that is covered in tickets.  
  
"Whoa! I don't know Davis." Sully replies. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The squad is back at the house taking showers after a call. All of the medics are sitting in the kitchen.  
  
"Is the shift over yet?" Carlos yawns.  
  
"Nope, it's only 5" Doc laughs  
  
"Man, I'm tired." Carlos responds.  
  
"Adam 55-3, Police need assistance 2103 Riverside." The alarm sounds  
  
Taylor and Kim laugh.  
  
"Looks like you're going to have to wait to take your nap now Carlos." Taylor quips.  
  
Carlos rolls his eyes as he and Doc head for the bus. Jimmy walks in.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asks  
  
"Carlos" Kim pauses from laughing.  
  
"What'd he do this time?" Jimmy asks as he grabs a bottle of water and walks into the den where the guys are watching Sportscenter. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully and Davis are standing by the open trunk with handkerchiefs covering their noses and mouths.  
  
"55 Charlie to Central. We need a sergeant at this location." Sully radios.  
  
Doc pulls the bus up.  
  
"What do you have for us Sully?" Doc asks  
  
"A stiff." Sully replies. "Sergeant's on the way then he's all yours."  
  
"Great." Carlos sarcastically remarks, "We got called out for a stiff." *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Priest continues on with a sermon. "The Lord does not want those left here on earth to suffer from the loss. It is not truly a loss because our loved ones gather with us for life eternal. Death is not finality, it is a beginning. Let these words be your comfort, your solace in this difficult time. It is a time of transition, a time of frustration, a time of sorrow. But the memory of those we have lost lives on within our hearts. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Squad 55, Ladder 100, Boyd 55-3 building collapse 182 E. 109th." The alarm sounds.  
  
"Wonderful" Taylor quips heading for the bus. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Sergeant arrives on the scene as does the coroner.  
  
"Well boys. I'll take it from here." The coroner tells Doc and Carlos.  
  
They return to their bus.  
  
"Adam 55-3 is clear" Carlos radios  
  
"Copy that Adam. Building collapse 182 E. 109th. FD already on scene." The radio echoes.  
  
"182 E. 109th" Carlos replies unhappily  
  
Doc laughs as they pull off.  
  
"55 Charlie The plates register to a Daniel Mundell, 809 Morningside. Car reported stolen." Sully's radio crackles.  
  
"10-4 Central" Sully responds.  
  
The Sergeant walks over to them. "You guys can go. We've got it from here."  
  
Sully and Davis return to their RMP and head out on patrol. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You okay?" Bosco turns to Faith  
  
"Yeah." Faith replies  
  
"You sure?" Bosco asks  
  
"I'm fine Boz. Now can we change the subject?" Faith asks  
  
"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Bosco questions.  
  
"Um." Faith stutters  
  
Their radio interrupts them.  
  
"55 David Central. Suspicious man reported 1248 Third."  
  
"1248 Third" Faith radios back. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The squad pulls onto the scene to find half of a building collapsed. They climb out of the truck.  
  
"Jimmy, you take DK and Walsh. Get in there and search for survivors! Be careful!" Lieutenant Johnson instructs.  
  
The apartment manager arrives on the scene.  
  
"What happened to my building?" The man asks in disbelief.  
  
"Sir, how many residents do you have in this building?" Lieu asks  
  
"About 30." The man replies.  
  
Sully and Davis roll onto the scene.  
  
"Sully, get these buildings evacuated!" Lieutenant Johnson yells across the street.  
  
"55 Charlie to Central. We need additional units at this location to assist with evacuation." Davis radios in.  
  
Jimmy, DK, and Walsh make their way into the building. They hear screams from the upper floors of the building section that is still standing.  
  
Kim, Taylor, Doc, and Carlos stand back. Suddenly the unexpected happens. There is an explosion and the rest of the building begins to collapse. Davis and Sully turn and watch in horror as the firefighters scramble to put out the new blaze. *~*~*~*~*~* Bosco and Faith reach the location of their call.  
  
Bosco knocks on the door. "Police."  
  
An elderly woman opens the door.  
  
"Ma'am. Did you call to report a suspicious person?" Bosco asks.  
  
"Yes. Yes I did." The lady answers  
  
"What was he doing?" Faith asks  
  
"Well you see, he pulled his car over and got out." The lady says  
  
Bosco and Faith roll their eyes but the woman continues.  
  
"He put a large bag in those bushes over there." The woman points across the street  
  
"We'll check that out for you ma'am." Faith says.  
  
The pair walk for the bushes.  
  
"Paranoid old women. We get called out here because some man probably dumped trash." Bosco complains as they reach the bushes.  
  
They find a large duffle bag. Bosco pushes on it with his foot. "It's soft."  
  
He pulls the bag out of the bushes and Bosco unzips it. "Damn!" he exclaims.  
  
"What?" Faith questions.  
  
"That old lady just witnessed someone dumping a bag full of these." Bosco says pulling out a gallon sized Ziploc bag filled with white powder  
  
"Jesus! That's a lot of meth!" Faith quips.  
  
"There must be 20 of these bags in here!" Bosco replies.  
  
"Wow." Faith replies as she calls it in.  
  
They walk back across the street and once again knock on the woman's door. She opens it.  
  
"Why it's you again officers." The lady says.  
  
"Ma'am can you give us a description of the car or the man?" Bosco asks. "Well. The car was blue. It had a dent in the passenger door. The man was tall. Kind of skinny. Dark hair. Dark jacket." The lady goes on.  
  
Bosco and Faith look at each other.  
  
"Did you catch a license plate number?" Faith asks.  
  
"Yes. New York" the lady pulls out a slip of paper, "New York EHI 241."  
  
Faith opens her ticket book. "Son of a bitch!" She yells  
  
"What?" Bosco questions.  
  
"New York EHI 241. It's the guy from this morning." Faith replies  
  
"55 David to Central. We have a plate number on that call. EHI 241. Same plate that we pulled over this evening. Now wanted for illegal dumping and suspected drug trafficking." Bosco radios  
  
Faith hands the old lady a business card. "If you see him again, call this number."  
  
The lady nods and watches as Faith and Bosco head back to the RMP.  
  
"Now what?" Faith asks  
  
"We're going after him." Bosco replies as they pull off. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone looks up as debris falls from the building.  
  
"Oh God no!" Taylor yells  
  
"Jimmy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kim screams as the tears well up in her eyes.  
  
Taylor grabs her and offers her support as Kim buries her head on Taylor's shoulder sobbing. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taps begins to play from a distant bugler who is across the cemetery. The American Flag is folded from the casket, and is given to the family who still has their backs to the viewer. A rifle salute is shot. The rain begins to fall harder. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco and Faith climb the stairs to the apartment listed as the man's address. Bosco knocks on the door.  
  
"Police! Open up!" He yells.  
  
He gets no response so he hits the door harder. "Open the door!" He yells.  
  
The next-door over opens and a man comes out. "He moved out last week. What'd he do this time?"  
  
Faith and Bosco turn and look at the man.  
  
"Do you know where we may be able to find him?" Faith asks.  
  
"No clue. He was secretive. Strange." The man says.  
  
'Thanks." Faith replies as she and Bosco head back down the stairs to the RMP.  
  
"I'm going to catch this bastard." Bosco says. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A TV news reporter is now at the site of the building.  
  
"This is Beth Alan reporting to you live from E. 109th where a building has just exploded and collapsed trapping residents and firefighters inside. Initial reports are that there may be as many as 30 residents and 5 firefighters trapped inside. We will have more on this story as we get more information."  
  
The medics are all standing around the bus waiting for someone to be brought from the rubble. Agonizing minutes pass and no one is brought out. Other firefighters are brought onto the scene to help with the fire and search. Lieutenant Johnson instructs Lombardo to take a couple firefighters with him and go find Jimmy, DK, and Walsh. Before they can enter the building the Captain arrives. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside the burning building.  
  
"DK! Walsh! Where are you guys?" Jimmy yells. "Someone help me!"  
  
Jimmy is trapped under a burning beam.  
  
"Jimmy? Jimmy! Where are you?" Walsh yells as he stumbles through the rubble.  
  
"Walsh! Over here! You gotta get me outta here!" Jimmy yells.  
  
Walsh lifts the beam off of Jimmy. "Where's DK?" *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back outside the Captain is looking on. "Shut it down. Sound the sirens. It's not safe to go in." The Captain says  
  
"I got three guys in there! I want them out!" Lieu protests.  
  
"Sound the sirens! That's an order." The Captain replies.  
  
With much reluctance Lieu orders that the sirens be sounded. The squad mournfully looks on.  
  
"Wait. We still have guys in there." Carlos looks. " We gotta get them out. They're giving up."  
  
Doc and Taylor flash him a look. Kim cries even harder. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the building.  
  
"Walsh. We can't leave here without DK." Jimmy says as he hears the sirens.  
  
Walsh pulls Jimmy to his feet.  
  
"DK! Where are you?" Jimmy yells.  
  
"Jimmy! Billy! Down here!" DK yells from below their location.  
  
Jimmy and Walsh head for him. *~*~*~*~*~* The casket is lowered into the ground. Lieutenant Johnson, DK, Walsh, Lombardo, Doc and Carlos are all standing in dress uniforms watching. The Priest sprinkles the casket with a handful of dirt.  
  
"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. We are born from the ashes, to the ashes we shall return." *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred is watching the 11 o'clock news.  
  
"This is Beth Alan reporting live from E. 109th. We are still on the scene of the building collapse. As you can hear behind me, the sirens have been sounded signifying that the building is not safe for firefighters to be in, and that all firefighters are to be pulled from the building. There are still three firefighters unaccounted for. Bill Walsh, Derek Kitson, and Jimmy Doherty, all from station 55 are still thought to be trapped inside. We will bring you more information as it becomes available. Back to you Ryan."  
  
"Beth, any reaction from the rest of the personal on the scene?"  
  
"From scanning the faces of those who are here, I get the feeling that it is still numbing to them. They are holding out hope. But the sirens sounded 45 minutes ago and still no sign of the three."  
  
"I'm sure that anytime a firefighter is lost, especially in a situation like this, it brings back the painful memories of September 11th."  
  
"Sure it does Ryan. Talking with some of the firefighters here on the scene, it is bringing back a lot of those memories. But they told me that every call reminds them of their lost brothers. They will never forget."  
  
"Thank you Beth. In other news tonight. Police were called to the scene of a suspicious person. Upon arrival they found a duffle bag full of Crystal Meth valued at over $10,000. They are searching for a man that they believe may be connected to an earlier altercation with police."  
  
The door to the apartment opens and Faith walks in.  
  
"Were you on the scene of the building collapse today?" Fred asks.  
  
"No, I was searching for a drug dealer." Faith replies as she puts her coat in the closet "Why?"  
  
"Three firemen from the 55 are trapped inside. They think that they are dead." Fred replies.  
  
"Who?" Faith says shocked at the news.  
  
"Doherty, Kitson, and Walsh. You know them?" Fred asks  
  
Faith's gaze is fixed on the window. Fred walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure they were great guys." He tells her.  
  
"No, they ARE great guys." Faith responds. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let's head back to the house guys. It's midnight." Doc tells his medics.  
  
Carlos, Kim, and Taylor don't move. Their stares are all fixed on the flames and rubble.  
  
"Come on guys. I said, let's go!" Doc commands again  
  
They move to closing backdoors of the buses and walk to the front.  
  
"Doc! We need medics over here!" Lieu yells.  
  
Hero by Chad Kroger plays  
  
The four medics grab their bags and run for the call.  
  
"Jimmy!" Kim cries joyfully  
  
Taylor rushes over to Walsh. "Billy, how the heck are ya?" Taylor grins.  
  
DK limps over to Doc and Carlos. "Carlos, this has got to be the first time that I can honestly say that I am glad to see you." DK cracks.  
  
"I'm glad that you are all okay." Carlos says as he checks DK's pulse.  
  
The medics and firefighters all exchange glances of joy that their comrades are okay. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is Beth Alan again with breaking news. The three missing FDNY firefighters have just emerged from the building and are currently being attended to by the paramedics. Initial reports are that the three are shaken but appear to be in good condition. They are going to be transported to Angel of Mercy hospital for observation."  
  
The anchor replies, "that's great news coming from the scene. Thanks Beth."  
  
Faith looks at the TV.  
  
"I told you that they are great guys." Faith tells Fred. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day at the house. The weather is chilly, but it is clear.  
  
"Hey, didn't think you would be in today." Carlos tells DK, Walsh and Jimmy.  
  
"We checked out fine, minor smoke inhalation, but we're fine." Jimmy replies.  
  
"Ready for a fresh day of calls?" Lieu asks.  
  
"You bet." Walsh replies.  
  
"Good." Lieu laughs.  
  
"Squad 55, Adam 55-3 MVA 123rd and Lexington." The alarm squeals.  
  
"Doc, let's go!" Carlos yells. *~*~*~*~*~* "Think that we will catch that idiot today?" Bosco asks Faith.  
  
"We've been out here for two hours and still don't have him." Faith replies.  
  
"I plan on catching him." Bosco replies.  
  
"Well, he isn't going to be here!" Faith returns as they sit at the corner of Third.  
  
"Oh." Bosco smirks. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What happened?" Doc yells to Sully  
  
"Hit and run! Driver didn't get too far though." Sully points to a car that is wrapped around a light pole.  
  
Carlos runs up to that car.  
  
"Doc! He's gone!" Carlos yells.  
  
"We gotta scoop and run. Carlos get the backboard!" Doc yells.  
  
Carlos rushes over with the backboard. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let us all join together in singing." The priest begins.  
  
"Amazing grace how sweet the sound." Everyone in attendance joins in. "That saved a wretch like me, I once was lost. but now am found. Was blind but now I see." *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bus pulls off for the hospital. The squad cleans up the mess left behind. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco is rolling up Third when a blue car cuts the corner almost clipping the RMP.  
  
"Son of a bitch! Is it him?" Bosco yells.  
  
"Yeah. It's him." Faith replies.  
  
"Let's get this asshole!" Bosco says as they tear off of the street.  
  
The driver swerves through traffic cutting corners. Eventually he runs his car into an abandoned warehouse on Riverside.  
  
"55 David to Central. The suspect has crashed. Abandoned warehouse, 1827 Riverside. Notify Fire and EMS." Bosco yells  
  
Faith has already entered the building. She chases the suspect up a flight of stairs.  
  
"You told me that you would leave me alone!" The perp yells as he drops a rag that has been lit on fire into a pile of old boxes.  
  
"I did leave you alone. I couldn't have known that this would be you." Faith lied  
  
"It's over. You don't have to worry about me anymore." The perp yells.  
  
Bosco runs into the building. Flames are shooting up all around. "Faith?" he yells.  
  
"You don't want to do this." Faith tries to persuade the perp.  
  
"You just don't get it do you?" he asks.  
  
""We can talk about this." Faith calmly says. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Whoa! You can see the smoke from here." Kim exclaims as they drive for the scene.  
  
"I don't like this at all." Taylor replies. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There's no talking about this!" The perp yells  
  
"Let me help you." Faith insists as she moves towards him.  
  
"You can't help me!" He screams back  
  
"I can help you, and I will. Just give me a chance." Faith says.  
  
They can hear the sound of the fire engines and the buses roll up outside. Bosco reaches the top of the stairs and starts heading for Faith.  
  
"No! You can't!" The perp screams.  
  
He moves back from Faith, she moves towards him. The floor underneath them collapses. Bosco watches in horror.  
  
"Faith!" Bosco screams as he dives for the hole and reaches for his partner.  
  
He watches the terror in her eyes as she falls through. He jumps up and runs back down the two flights of stairs searching through the flames for his partner. "FAITH? FAITH?" Bosco screams. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis and Sully pull onto the scene. They watch as the firefighters rush into the burning building.  
  
"Bosco and Faith are in there" Davis points out.  
  
Taylor and Kim just look at him, not believing it.  
  
Sully calls into his radio, "Bosco, Faith, get out of there!" All he gets is static.  
  
Jimmy looks at him "Bosco and Faith are inside?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know where" Sully replies.  
  
Jimmy grabs DK and Walsh and head into the building *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Faith?" Bosco yells between coughing. He searches through the flames. He looks and spots a pile of burning rubble. He frantically digs through it. "Faith!" He pulls her out of the pile and attempts to carry her out.  
  
"Bosco" Faith says labored  
  
"I'm here" He looks at her and smiles  
  
"This isn't your fault." She tells him  
  
"I know, we are getting out of here." He responds.  
  
Jimmy yells. "Bosco! Faith!"  
  
"Over here!" Bosco yells back. Jimmy, DK, and Walsh run over to them. "There's a perp somewhere back in that rubble" Bosco points.  
  
Jimmy takes Faith and carries her out to the waiting medics. Bosco follows behind covered in soot.  
  
I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack plays  
  
Jimmy lays Faith on the backboard that Taylor has lying on the ground. She and Kim immediately begin work to stabilize her.  
  
"Pulse is weak" Taylor exclaims  
  
"Decreased breath sounds bilaterally." Kim announces  
  
Taylor is attempting to remove Faith's vest. "She's crashing!"  
  
"I need the crash kit!" Kim yells.  
  
Jimmy, Bosco, Davis, and Sully watch.  
  
"Bosco? Am I going to die?" Faith asks weakly  
  
Tears well up in his eyes and he cracks a smile. "No. You're going to be all right."  
  
"You've always been a terrible liar. Tell Fred and the kids that I love them." Faith cries.  
  
"You can tell them yourself." Bosco replies.  
  
He takes her hand.  
  
"Line's in." Taylor announces.  
  
"Faith, you stay with us now. Faith?" Kim shakes her  
  
"She's crashing!" Taylor yells.  
  
Bosco puts both hands on top of his head and watches helplessly as Kim and Taylor work on his partner.  
  
"No pulse! Beginning compressions." Taylor yells.  
  
DK and Walsh emerge from the building with the perp. He died in the fall. They lay him on the ground and watch as Doc joins in the revival efforts. A television news camera attempts to capture the action. Sully and Davis cut it off and take the tape.  
  
"VFIB!" Kim announces.  
  
"Charging to 200. Clear!" Doc shocks her  
  
"Nothing." Kim shakes her head  
  
"300, clear!" Doc shocks her again.  
  
"Come on Faith. Damnit come on!" Taylor yells almost in anger  
  
"Nothing" Kim repeats.  
  
Doc hesitates. "400, clear!" "Asistole." Kim says sadly as the alarm on the monitor goes off. Taylor continues compressions.  
  
Carlos has been on the line with telemetry. He has been keeping them informed.  
  
"Doc. They said that if she's still down, to call it." Carlos says glumly  
  
Doc looks down, then to his watch. Kim and Taylor are still trying to revive her. "Time of death, 20:50. That's it guys, she's gone."  
  
Bosco stands up and walks to his RMP. The tears are streaming down his face. Jimmy looks down. DK and Walsh look at each other. Davis and Sully look at each other, then Davis watches the building burn. Doc pulls a sheet over Faith, his eyes fill with tears. Kim moves to the back of the bus and sits with her face in her hands. Taylor sits on the ground still beside Faith. She has her knees pulled to her chest. Bosco pulls away in the RMP.  
  
He walks up the stairs and knocks on the door. Tears are still flowing freely down his cheeks. Fred answers the door.  
  
"Oh no!" Fred cries as Bosco embraces him. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The NYPD bagpipers lead the casket through the rain to the gravesite. They are playing "America the Beautiful." Bosco, Sully, Davis, and 5 others carry the flag draped casket under the canopy.  
  
The view shifts to the flagpole over looking the cemetery as the American flag billows in the breeze. 


End file.
